legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S8 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in the living room hanging out) Erin: So he's got powers huh? Jessica: Yeah! He's developing pheromones just like Charlie! Charlie: *gasp* Really?! Alex: Yep. He's already demonstrated it to me. Jessica: It was pretty funny to watch too! Alex: *groans* Not for me! Jessica: *chuckles* I know! Erin: Well that's good to hear. Alex: Yeah. At least now they're starting to develop their powers. Omega: Maybe they'll grow to be great heroes too. Rose: Like us when we're older! Lenny: Yeah! Jessica: Well, let's just give them time. They still need to- (Miles then runs out of his room dressed in his Spider Nano Armor) Miles: The Marked Ones are attacking! Alex: Huh?! Erin: What, where?! Miles: They're attacking a shopping center and taking hostages! Alex: Aww man, seriously?! Kyle: Just when I thought we'd have a good day today. Erin: Well come on guys! We gotta go! Jessica: I'll stay behind and watch the kids. Alex: You sure you can do it alone sweetie? Jessica: Trust me Alex, they're fine with me. Emily: Got it! You been good now Lenny! Lenny: I will! Rose: Good luck! (The heroes all run out, leaving Jessica behind to watch the Targhul. It then cuts to Shade as he's seen holding a small doll) Shade: So you're a villain huh? All talk, not enough bite, easy to beat, what's so special about you huh? (The doll in seen sitting in silence) Shade: Oh so it's gonna be like that huh? Well I'll show you for being that way! (Shade throws the doll onto the ground and starts hitting it) Shade: Take that villain! Take that! (Shade then throws the doll into the ground again) Shade: And now....The hero shall win! (Shade reaches for the doll, causing it to shift before he even touches it) Shade: AH!! (Shade backs away from the doll as it stops moving) Shade: Did....Did it just move??? (Shade looks down at his hand before he reaches toward the doll, causing it to suddenly slide across the room and hit the wall) Shade: AH!! What the heck??? (Shade looks at the doll shocked before he then begins to feel light headed) Shade: Jeez....What is....? (Shade soon begins feeling nauseous as well before he falls to the ground and begins vomiting) Shade: Oh god.....*vomits*! I need help.....Yang?! Hello, anyone?! (As Shade's vision begins to fade as he falls down. At that moment the sound of foot steps are heard) Yang: Shade?? Shade what's wrong?? Shade: I don't- *vomits* know! Something's....happening to me! GAAH!!! (Shade then curls into a ball as he begins shaking) Shade: W-W-Why is it s-so cold!? (Yang rushes up to Shade, picks up and holds him close) Yang: Oh my god, you're freezing! Shade: W-Why is this h-happening to me...? Yang: Shade? Shade?! (Shade then passes out in Yang's arms) Yang: Shade?! Shade:...... Yang: Shade come on wake up! (Shade still does not wake up as his breathing slows and his heart stops) Yang: Shade..? SHADE!! (Hearing the yelling Ruby and Weiss come in) Ruby: Yang what is it!? Yang: SHADE'S NOT BREATHING!! Weiss: WHAT!? Yang: I don't know what happened! I heard him cry out for help and I found him in here! Ruby: What's wrong with him?! Yang: He was just vomiting and when I picked him up, he was ice cold! Weiss: *Goes up and feels Shade* Its like he's frozen! Ruby: What do we do!? Yang: I don't know! I don't know what to do! Weiss: Ruby get the device! We need to call the Defenders! Ruby: OH right! *Uses her super speed to run off to get the device* Yang: Shade... Shade breath... please... Ruby: *Returns* I GOT IT! Yang: Hurry and use it! (The scene then cuts to Jessica sitting on the couch watching T.V with the Targhul before the portal emitter begins beeping) Rose: Hm? Lenny: Hey Jess, the thingy's beeping again. Jessica: *sigh* I'll get it. (Jessica goes up and pushes the button) Jessica: Guys what's- Yang: I THINK SHADE IS DYING!!! Jessica: Wait WHAT?! Yang: WE NEED HELP NOW!!! Jessica: O-Okay hold on! I'll be right there! (Jessica hangs up before she activates the portal) Rose: Jessica? Lenny: What are you- Jessica: You two, come with me! We gotta help Shade! Rose: Us?! Lenny: Why? Jessica: Well I can't leave you here alone! Come on! Rose: Uh r-right! Lenny: Man I wish big brother was here! (The 3 enter the portal and arrive to where the girls are) Jessica: Where's Shade?! Yang: *Goes up to Jessica* Here! He just started yelling, he threw up, he's ice cold, and I think his heart stopped! Jessica: Let me see! (Jessica puts her hand on Shade's head) Jessica: Jeez he is cold! But I'm still sensing brain activity so that has to be a good sign! Rose: Do you need help Jess? Jessica: No I can figure this out guys, just....try to keep yourselves occupied! Yang: Just do what you can... I hate to admit it, but I'm starting to like having Shade around. Jessica: *Takes Shade* Don't worry. I'll help him as best I can. (Jessica goes to a bed and starts to work on Shade) Rose:.... Ruby:..... *Clears throat* Hi there. Rose: Hey. Lenny: Who are you? Ruby: Oh um I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose. *Goes up to Weiss* This is my partner and bestie Weiss. Weiss: *Smacks Ruby upside the head* You dolt! Ruby: OW! Yang: I'm Yang... Lenny: Well it's nice to meet you all! My name's Lenny, and this is my sister Rose! Rose: Hi! Ruby: Wow! You two are Targhuls to!? Rose: That's right! Ruby: You're both adorable! Rose: *Giggles* Thanks! Lenny: Still not ready to become heroes yet though. Rose: Well, I am he's not. Lenny: Hey! Weisss: How are you ready to be a hero then? Rose: Oh cause I can do this? (Rose shoots a small puddle of ice in front of the girls) Ruby: *Gasp* Weiss did you see that! Weiss: Yes Ruby I saw. I can do that to. Lenny: What? Does everyone get superpowers besides me? Rose: Guess so bro! Lenny: Aww man! Rose: Hey, maybe next time you'll get chosen by an Ice God to become an Ice Warrior too! Lenny: *groans*! Ruby: What about an ice god? Rose: Nothing! Lenny: It's just a- Shade: GAAAAAAAH!!!! (The group all looks toward the bed with Jessica as she steps away from it in shock) Rose: The heck?! (The group rushes over) Yang: Shade?! Shade: OH MY GOD THIS IS THE WORST PAIN EVERRRRR!!! Jessica: I don't know what happened! One second he was asleep, the next he was screaming in pain! Yang: Well what do we- (Shade then begins to roar and shriek as his body begins seizing) Yang: What is going on!? Jessica: I don't know!! Weiss: You guys are suppose to be the Targhul experts!! Jessica: THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM!! (Suddenly, a hand bursts out from Shade's mouth) Lenny: WHOA!! Rose: EWWW!! (Another arm then erupts next to it as they begin to pull the rest of Shade's new body free, revealing his new adolescent form as he begins panting for air. His old body then dissolves to slime) Shade: *panting* Oh my god.....That pain....was absurd. Jessica: Well.....That's a good sign. I think. (Shade then begins looking around at his new body) Shade: Whoa man....What is this now...? Weiss: What just happened to him? Rose: He evolved! Lenny: Wow! Shade: I did.... Holy crap I actually did! Jessica: Wow. That did not take long at all! Lenny: The heck have you been feeding this kid? Rose: Yeah, whatever it is i want it! Yang: *Scratches the back of her head* I did feed him Ren's pancakes for breakfist for one thing. But I don't think THAT's what made him grow. Jessica: Yeah that's another thing, the more they eat the faster they grow. Lenny: Yeah! Shade: What the heck.....? (Shade jumps down from the bed and onto the floor) Shade: So, a new form huh? Jessica: Yeah Shade. What do you think? Shade: I like it! Rose: Yeah! Shade: Now I wonder what this new form will let me d- (A dragging noise is then heard as Shade falls silent) Lenny: Huh? (The group all watches as the doll Shade was playing with slowly drags itself over to them) Shade: AHH!! It's that haunted doll! Jessica: Haunted? (Shade reaches his hand out toward the doll as a way to stop it) Shade: Someone stop- (Suddenly the doll shoots forward and stops in Shade's hand) Ruby: Whoa! Lenny: How the heck?! Jessica: No way....He can't be. Yang: Uhhh, what just happened? Jessica: Shade... I think you might have gotten psychic powers! Shade: Wh-What??? Jessica: That could explain how you pulled the doll over like that! Shade: Really??? Lenny: Aw seriously? He gets powers too??? Rose: Looks like you're falling behind bro. Lenny: Dang it! Shade: Psychic powers huh? Awesome, now I can finally destroy- I mean, save the world! Jessica: What? Shade: Uhh nothing! Jessica: Jeez Yang, haven't you guys taught him the difference of right and wrong yet? Shade: Hey, I know right from wrong! Rose: Really now? Shade: Yeah, and I can prove it! Jessica: How? Shade: Ask me something related to bad stuff. I can answer how to help out! Lenny: Okay then. Rose: I mean that sounds fair. Shade: Then let's do it! (The group all look at Shade. It then cuts to The Defenders back at the shopping center as the police are seen handcuffing the Marked Ones present at the scene) Officer: Thanks for the help back there Defenders. Alex: Don't mention it. We're always ready to help out the innocent. Officer: And we appreciate it. My kids back home are really big fans of your work as heroes. Erin: Big fans you say? Officer: Indeed. Anyway, thanks again Defenders. Alex: Anytime. (The Defenders gather together) Uraraka: Well. That went well. Alex: They still put up quite the fight back there. Izuku: They're definitely getting more cocky now that all the other villains are gone. Not to mention how they got The League on their side now. Jack: Either way, they should know that we won't go down without a fight. Alex: You know it Jack! Erin: Well, let's get home guys. Jessica and the kids are probably waiting for us. Alex: Right. (The heroes all start heading back home. It then cuts to them arriving through the front door) Alex: Jessica, kids we're home! (No response) Alex: Guys? You here? Erin: Rosie?? Emily: Lenny are you there? Yuri: I'm scanning the area. No one is here. Alex: They aren't here? Erin: No, they're all gone. Alex: But where to? Jack: Check the portal emitter. Maybe they went to visit another Universe or something. Alex: Right. Miles: I got it. (Miles goes to the portal device and check its) Miles: It was used very recently. And we had a call. Erin: Are there any coordinates on it that were used recently? Miles: Yes. Whoever used it teleported to Remnant. Alex: How long ago? Miles: Not long after we left actually. Jack: That must've been where they went then. Alex: But why? And why didn't they tel us about it? Miles: Well we were in the middle of saving a bunch of hostages Alex. Erin: Yeah they can't call us in the middle of a mission. Kyle: True. Izuku: Well I hope everything is all right and- (Suddenly a portal opens up) Alex: Now what? Miles: Stand back. We need to make sure whatever's going through it is friendly. Erin: Right. (The heroes arm themselves) Alex: Hopefully it's just Jess and the kids. Miles: Maybe. Unless they ran into trouble with the portal emitter. (The group gets ready. Suddenly Lenny and Rose step out of the portal followed by Jessica) Jessica: Now remember! If Shade ever acts up, we'll be there. Yang: Thanks for everything. I'm just glad Shade's okay. Jessica: Me to. Take care! (The portal closes as Jessica leaves) Alex: Jess? (Jessica looks to find the others ready to fight) Jessica: Uhhh, guys? Rose: The heck are you doing? Miles: We thought a villain was gonna pop out of there. Jessica: Why? Alex: Well you didn't exactly give us a heads-up that you were leaving. Erin: What the heck were you guys even doing? Lenny: Helping Shade. Jack: *sigh* What did he do now? Jessica: Yang called us. She thought Shade was dying. Omega: Dying!? Jessica: Don't worry, he's all right. He was leaving the infant stage. Charlie: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Jessica: He's also gained Psychic powers to. Alex: He did?? Jessica: Yeah. And let me tell you, Yang was so happy that Shade was okay. She wouldn't stop hugging him. Alex: No no what do you mean by psychic powers??? Jessica: Oh yeah! After he got done transforming, he pulled a doll right into his hand from across the room! Alex: Seriously?! Jessica: Yeah! Lenny: It was terrifying to watch though. There was so much screaming and roaring. Rose: He looked like he was in a lot of pain. Omega: I'd imagine so. The evolution process usually isn't a painless procedure. Lenny: I'd be more concerned with Shade's intentions to be honest. He did mention something about destroying the world when he discovered his powers. Jessica: Yeah they really need to teach him the difference of right and wrong. Alex: Good point. Omega: Oh I doubt he can do anything at his stage. Jessica: Maybe. But now he's got psychic powers sooo..... Alex: Well I'm sure we can deal with him if he tries to take over the world. Erin: He's probably trying right now to be honest. Omega: Yeah, right. (It then cuts to Shade as he's seen stalking the doll from earlier) Shade: There you are.... (Shade's hand glows yellow as he begins dragging the doll toward him) Shade: Come here. (Shade grabs onto the doll as he looks at it smiling) Shade: Ha! Now I got you! (Shade unsheathes his claws as he glares at the doll) Shade: And now you're finished! (Shade prepares to cut open the doll before he hesitates just short of cutting off the doll's head) Shade:....Wait... (Shade looks at the doll as he lowers his hand and looks at it) Shade: Shade, remember what the others told you, you are NOT a killer. You're a normal Targhul now. (Shade puts the doll on the ground) Shade: No more murder, no more genocide. You do things a normal person should do. But..... (Shade's hand glows yellow) Shade: That doesn't mean I can't play some jokes. (Shade smirks as the scene fades out) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts